As is known, several types of implements which allow to ski are already commercially available.
Among these types of implements, there is already a frame which can be likened to a bicycle frame, has two very short skis instead of the wheels and is provided with an additional pair of skis which are locked to the feet of the rider.
The skis allow to steer the implement effectively while sitting.
This type of implement, besides being excessively bulky and heavy, is not safe, since it provides a stable connection to the user with the possibility of damage in case of falls or the like.